The Furry Little Problem
by FleetingFrenzy
Summary: Just a quick little one shot of Remus visiting the shack. Tell me what you think


A/N: Just a quick little one shot. I do a lot of RPs and I thought this might also be appreciated here. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Remus felt himself being helped into a chair. The journey to the Shack had been a bit of a blur, it always was. He had taken the narrow tunnel so many times that his body seemed to go into an instantaneous autopilot. His hands unconsciously reached down to his waste and felt for his belt buckle. Madam Pomfrey, who always accompanied him down to the Shack, helped him pull his robes off over his head. She pulled off his shoes and picked up his pants after Remus had pulled them down to his ankles and kicked them off. He had no energy to feel embarrassed sitting their in just his boxers in front of the healer.

"I'll be back in the morning to collect you," she told him. It sounded as though they would be going on a trip, Remus knew better though. She folded his clothes and tucked them under her arm. She would leave them at the foot of the trap door so that Remus wouldn't have to go stark naked back to the castle once he awoke in the morning. She began to descend the ladder down to the tunnel again, but stopped for a moment to look back at Remus. "Good luck then." These must have been the most discomforting words Remus had ever heard, but Madam Pomfrey always left them with him, and he hadn't the heart to ask her not to.

His eyes strayed to the window, hoping for some miraculous reason, the boards that boarded it would fly off, giving him a perfect view the quiet town bellow. What time was it? Would the Marauders be coming soon? It wasn't time for his transformation yet though. He could still see streaks of sunlight through the ply wood on the windows.

The drapes covering them were tattered and torn, as was everything else in the room. There didn't seem to be a single piece of furniture in the room that was wasn't broken or at least had a few springs sticking out of it by now, apart from the chair Remus was in. Even that was only because Madam Pomfrey had fixed it up before she had set him down in it. The walls creaked as though they were alive and trying to tell Remus something but he just couldn't understand.

Confident that Madam Pomfrey wasn't coming back for anything, Remus finally took off his boxers and carelessly threw them to his side, dragging a blanket over himself that had been sitting on a three legged table next to him. The cold drifted over his body and he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, but this didn't make him want his transformation to come any sooner. He'd rather have died right there from exposure than to have to transform one more time. But that wasn't a choice… he wasn't to give up. He never had before; it seemed foolish to do so now. His eyes were still on the window but they only refocused when he noticed that the streaks of light were flickering away and a familiar commotion came from under the house several feet in front of him.

"Move faster Prongs!" Sirius yelled.

"Get off my ass Padfoot!" James retorted.

"I'm behind Wormtail!"

"Sorry," mumbled a weaker voice.

Before anything else could be said, the trap door burst open, and there, through the dust stood his three best mates. Remus smiled, it was a weak smile, but a smile non-the-less. They stayed silent for a moment, as though an understanding had been reached.

"Almost that time again..." Sirius concluded rather pigheadedly after a few more moments had passed. "Well, just tell us before… you know, so we can change in time."

James gave him an annoyed glare but ignored the statement. "How you doing Moons?"

"Fine," Remus lied. James and Sirius knew it was a lie, but knew he could do no better. "A couple more minutes then," he told. He could already feel the wolf inside his mind clawing to get out. Soon it would be clawing at his body to take over. James made himself as comfortable as he could get in a chair across the room. The chair was missing a leg and tilted backwards, but James didn't seem to care. Sirius stood in the middle of the room, shuffling his feet about broadly and Peter had barely moved away from the trap door in the floor.

All too suddenly Remus felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and he lurched over himself in his chair. He could hardly get a word out to tell the others but he figured they would just assume as much. His whole body erupted in pain as bones broke, shifted and reformed. He felt his mind drifting away from him, but he struggled to hold onto it, as he always did. Suddenly the cold breeze that had come over him before felt refreshing under the blanket of fur that now covered his body. A loud howl pushed its way up Remus' throat and out of his mouth. His organs lifted inside of his body to make way for the mending bones and settled back down as soon as they had finished.

Remus was now gone and in his place stood Moony, the werewolf. He looked up to find his three friends standing before him, but now in the shape of a stag, a black dog, and a rat. Another playful howl escaped his muzzle.


End file.
